


Ready to save the world, Miss Swan?

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Henry has requested that Emma and Regina dress as superheroes for the town Halloween Party. Regina is having a horrible time watching all the happy couples, when Elsa reminds her that her that batgirl and supergirl are supposed to save the world together.





	1. Ready to save the world, Miss. Swan ?

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the rating due to mention of actions in chapter 2.
> 
> This story is set around season 4A of the series.

**_Ready to save the world, Miss. Swan?_ **

"You can't be serious about me wearing this!" Emma groaned, coming out of Regina's bathroom. She was wearing a Supergirl costume, well two pieces, a skirt in blue and red, which was super short, meaning if she bent over you would see right up her... She didn’t even want to think about that, thank god for underwear. And a top that covered well her breasts and her shoulder area and a bit atop of her arms leaving her belly and abs showing. Then there was also red boots and a red hair band. The top was of course blue with the classic symbol of superman.

"Well Henry wanted us to be Batgirl and Supergirl and I thought we would humor him, trying to pretend like we are friends for once," Regina groaned. She didn't really mind dressing up, but this outfit wasn't quite her style. She however had put that aside to humor her son this one time.

"Not fair you have a full costume," Emma complained, looking at Regina in a full length latex suit with the classic batman head peace, black cape even.

"Oh and you need your cape," Regina said fastening a red cape.

"Jeez thanks," the blonde rolled her eyes at her. like that was going cover her body in any way.

"What are you complaining about, Hook will drool over you," now the brunette was the one rolling her eyes.

"I just feel...naked," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"And I like a sex object," said Regina, about to add something when she heard Henry yell, "Moms are you ready?"

"Remind me to yell at my mother later for the fact that she wanted this Halloween party for the whole town! Right now I miss you being a Mayor, you would never let this happen," Emma groaned

"Not true, if Henry begged I would, not put on a smile so we can join or son the Mighty Thor to this party," she said, with an evil grin. With that she left her room with Emma on her tail.

It wasn't long after they had driven to the party that the two ladies went to a room of the city hall. It was at the ground floor and was mostly used for large parties such as this or gathering such as town meetings. Now it was turned into a more festive room on the occasion. All over was carved pumpkins and Halloween decorations. Emma was about to give her parents dressed like Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, a piece of her mind, when she heard Hook say, "Looking good Swan."

She turned to look at him, he was dressed like Darth Vader. She frowned saying, "Where did you even get this costume."

"Henry helped me out ordering it over the interweb thing," he said, adding, "I researched where you got the name princess Leia and thought you might like it."

"I must say I am impressed, Captain," she said and smiled at him. If nothing else it was amusing. Truth to be told she always liked Vader better than Anakin anyways.

"Thank you," he lifted his mask a bit to smile at her. Emma couldn't even resist pressing a kiss at his lips just then. If nothing else for his effort.

 

* * *

 

"Mom...mom!" Henry dragged Regina out of her train of thought. She looked at her son saying, "Yes, Henry."

"Is it okay if I go with Grumpy and the dwarfs for a while, they wanted to show me something," he said.

"Sure honey," she nodded giving her a smile and he wandered off with the dwarfs. They were now dressed as a variety of Disney sidekicks.

Her eyes went back to Emma and Hook wondering why her heart fell. Even more than when she looked at Robin and Marian dressed as a prince and princess, and young Roland was dressed like Robin Hood playing with some of the other children. Only she seemed to be alone. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea of her coming after all. She sighed going to get a drink a strong one at the bar.

How did the comic go again was Batgirl against Supergirl or was they on the same team. She didn't know, to be fair she hadn't read a lot of Henry's comics. Some she had though while Henry lived with Emma and the Charming's, it made her feel like he was still there. Her little boy was growing up too fast, yet he still loved his comics.

"You okay?" Regina heard a voice behind her and turned to see Elsa, in a costume much like the evil queen.

"I am fine, Elsa, right?" she wondered, in fact they hadn't even spoken all that much. One of Snow's bright ideas was to have this party in the middle of the fight between the two snow queens to mend fences for one night.

"Yeah, and you are Regina, we got off on the wrong foot," she held out her hand for her to shake.

"Yes," Regina shook it lightly.

"I never seen this before?" she said, looking at Regina with wondering eyes.

"What?" the brunette was confused.

"A woman look at another woman like you look at Emma, you clearly love her," she said and smiled at her.

"Swan, don't be...absurd," Regina rolled her dark eyes.

"You doubted means like you do, so what are you waiting for, tell her?" she said and smiled at Regina.

"I do not and I will not!" there it was her stubborn side. She walked away, Elsa followed, "Correct me if I am wrong but aren't you meant to save the world together?"

"What do you even know about cartoons?" Regina asked her with a huff.

"I read Emma's," she shrugged. She actually had while living there, as she didn't watch the cartoon version on the TV all too much, too loud.

"Who are you to advise me about love, I don't see you with anyone either," Regina snapped at her.

"Do as you want, and for your information I am meeting somewhere here," said Elsa annoyed. Why did this woman have to be so very stubborn.

"Just stay out of it!" Regina always snarled at her, a fireball appearing in her hand.

"Chill," Elsa made a snowball in her hand to put it out.

"Regina, what are you doing?" she heard Emma's shocked voice behind her. Regina let the fire die out, but she didn't say anything. She sighed heavily saying, "Nothing, it is nothing, and I am going home!"

"But why?" Emma asked confused.

"Because I am lonely, and I am not having any fun and I wanted to...never mind," she turned, only to walk away.

"Please...stay," the blonde grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Why?" Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"Because...because we need to save the world together, later," Emma realized she sounded oh so stupid.

"Fine!" Regina huffed, if nothing else she could always get drunk, the alcohol was on the house. Emma nodded as she went back to find Hook.

* * *

 

One drink, two drinks, three drinks later, Regina realized she had enough and not to mention she was tired of waiting. In fact, she was tired of this shit all together. Of Robin and his perfect Marian, Snow and her fucking Charming, Rumple and his know it all Beauty and even Elsa and whoever she was with. Regina didn't really care. She was feed up by it all. She hated it. She hated it all. And now she was going to get what she wanted, what she had waited for some time she found. She made her way across the floor, to Emma, like a cat sneaking up on her prey from behind, letting her hands slide to the front, under her top and resting on her boobs, her head, resting on her shoulder, whispering, "Ready to save the world, Miss Swan?"

"Regina what are you doing?!" a surprised Hook sounded, looking at the queen groping at his woman.

"Taking control, I want her, she is mine, back off pirate, do you have anything to say Emma?" she wondered.

"No, I uhm no," Emma was taken off guard, unable to speak or move, finding she didn't mind Regina's hands where they were at all. She let her hands go back and touch Regina holding her close, saying, "I am ready to save the world or is that your world now?"

"Not sure, turn your head," Regina whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

Emma did, meeting with her lips, letting herself be kissed. She smiled into it hearing her mother yell, "Charming, do something!"

"What...you were the one that wanted to have a costume party and for everyone to have fun," he shrugged, looking at them shocked, but not all surprised. Still he held his wife back.

Regina broke the kiss, whispering, "Let's leave."

"Yeah," Emma was out of breath and still shocked. Still she let Regina dragged her away from there. She smiled at her. She was floating.

In the corner of the room Elsa smiled at this, this would last she knew. She felt two protective arms wrap around her waist from behind and shivers ran through her. This was the first and so far, best Halloween she had ever experienced.


	2. Morning Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the Halloween party and Regina is having some doubts as to herself and Emma.

**_Morning Dates_**  
It was the morning after the Halloween party, that Ruby Red woke up to the song, "Twerk it like Miley," from her alarm clock,  she growled and let a hang go out to slap it, making it go silent.

"You are really not a morning person, are you?" she heard a soft voice next to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and soon she was looking over at Elsa. She was smiling brightly at her. Her long, blonde hair was a mess, then again, they had been cuddling and kissing until pretty early in the morning. Red shook her head and smiled back at her. Elsa giggled saying, "Last night was amazing, you are such a beast!"

"In every sense of the word," Red said with a tired grin.

"Mhm, can't wait to see how you get during full moon," said Elsa, her blue eyes was shining.

"I won't let you be around for that," said Red and kiss her.

"I want to," Elsa said.

"I might kill you," said Ruby Red with a heavy sigh.

"I can freeze you," Elsa reminded her.

"Mm, you hungry?" Ruby asked her. The other woman nodded smiling at her as she dragged her in for a soft kiss. Ruby Red smiled at her as she backed out of it and got out of bed. The boxer shorts she was wearing had a pattern of bears. She looked at the other woman asking, "You want to watch TV or DVD's while I make something to eat?"

"Sure?" Elsa said, a bit familiar about the concept as she had been living with the Charming's before she got there. She slowly got out bed wearing a set of lingerie white with patterns of snow crystals on. She looked at red asking, "You got a top I can borrow?"

"In the closet," said Red from the kitchen corner. Elsa nodded and went over to it finding it a mess. She picked a big, red, t-shirt with the print of a wolf on and walked over to the living room area. She ended up with a set of big band theory DVD's and put one on, hearing Red from the kitchen saying, "That's what we are watching?"

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked confused.

"Nah," Red gave her a soft smile. Elsa grinned back as her eyes went to the screen. Red shook her head as she continued on the breakfast.

* * *

 

In another part of Storybrooke Emma found herself waking up in Regina's bed, the brunette wrapped around her tightly. She smiled so the night before had not been a dream, Regina had really claimed her. Her heart beat fast over what she felt towards the other woman, lying co very close to her. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside to go about with it. The dream was nothing but reality she realized, they had really made love and she had really spent the night. Emma pressed a soft kiss against her lips to wake her.

The brunette's eyes slowly fluttered open and soon she was looking at her dark brown eyes. First confused, wondering if she should back out and deny, blame it on the drinks. Then again, she hadn't really been too drunk to not remember what had happened, or to stop in time.  
She looked into Emma's eyes, seeing nothing but love. It was odd that the person she had once wanted to drive out of this town to never return, was the one she was now wrapped up in. She didn't want her to leave. She wanted her to stay there with her forever. Then the alarm rang and she snapped back to reality. In less than an instant she became her own hard self and got out of bed. Emma saw it, her insecurity in her dark eyes, hiding under her usual loathing. Her steady voice not so steady as she whispered, "You have to go."

"Don't do this, you know you don't want to do this," Emma whispered, she got out of bed and went to take her hands in her own. Her thumbs stroking against Regina’s hands.

"I can't, your parents, our history, it isn't right," Regina said, not breaking free. For once she stood right there, looking into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"You can't tell me last night meant nothing, Regina, seriously I know it didn't or you wouldn't have cried in the middle of it," Emma's voice was steady.

"I…" she took a deep breath. Her heart was battling her mind, her courage battling her fear. She knew that if she let go, not only by her hands, but by this night she would have regrets. Letting go now and there would be now turning back. Emma waited for her to finish her words as she said, "I don't want to let you go."

"You don't have to," Emma let go of her hand to let a hand go to cup her cheek, stroking it so gently with her thumb. Regina closed her eyes and lingered against her movement, realizing she had not felt anything like this since she was with…Daniel.

"Me being in love, it always ends badly," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Not this time, I won't let anything happen to you to us," Emma whispered to her, daring to kiss those deep red lips. She tasted so sweet. As she slowly broke apart she could see a couple of tears had left those beautiful brown eyes of her lower. Emma knew those were not the tears of sadness, but those of high emotion as she pictured they were whirling inside Regina at that very moment.

Emma smiled at her, such a beautiful mess, before  cupped her cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb, looking deeply into those dark depths before she kissed her. She let it linger for some time, taking her time, caressing her tongue and mouth with her own tongue.

Regina smiled as she backed out from the kiss whispering, "I never thought you would save me, much less be the one I loved when you first came here."

"If it helps, that goes both ways," said Emma with a soft laughter.

"So what now?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Now we make this, whatever this is work, do you want to go on dates or…?" Emma wasn't quite sure how to do this. Mostly because Regina no matter how you turned it was of much higher rang in society than herself.

"I would prefer dates yes," the brunette nodded. After all she was raised in a world where a woman was to be courted.

"Alright, so can I treat you to breakfast at Granny's?" Emma wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"You may, if I can get dressed first," said Regina and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"How about I meet you there in about thirty minutes so I can go home and change first?" Emma wondered.

"Of course," Regina nodded and Emma hurried on with her Supergirl outfit and out the door

Regina shook her head lightly at her blonde savior for a second. The when she knew she was fully gone, she walked over to the wardrobe to find an outfit to wear. She groaned at all the boring colors on her dresses. Nothing really to her liking. At least not for a first date. She needed something Emma had yet to see her in. Then idea came to her and she used her magic to fashion the dress her mother had once put her in when she was to see the king for the first time. She had to alter it a bit, but it worked, a deep breath. She had bad memories from this dress, but she was hoping to make good ones now. Again, she used her magic making her hair longer, tying it up with a ribbon to match her dress. She looked in the mirror figuring it would do, after all she was a bit hangover from the night before.

The brunette made the way to her car and slowly she got inside it. Her heart was beating fast and out of control. A deep breath as she turned the key and started up the engine. She figured she would not have to be afraid, after all this was Emma. She had talked and fought with her a million times before. Of course, the night before was caused by a drink too many, still the brunette had no regrets. If any that she should have done it in a sober state, rather than under the influence.

Turning on the radio she heard the song, you're the one that I want," from the movie grease and figured how fitting it was as Emma was really the one she wanted. More than she thought she ever could. A smiled on her red lips as she slowly drove towards the diner.

* * *

 

The blonde was standing outside the diner, wearing a white dress with blue flowers and her red leather jacket. After all it was a bit chilly in the air, it would have to be the work of the snow queen she figured. She saw her passing across the street, not in the mood to go after her. Right now, her date with Regina was more important.

She startled as she heard Elsa's voice say, "Good morning, Emma."

"Morning," she turned to give the other woman a warm smile. She was not wearing her regular blue dress, but a red t-shirt with a print on and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her light blonde hair was neatly wrapped in a ponytail.

"New look?" Emma wondered, looking at her a bit surprised.

"Just wasn't in a dressy mood today," Elsa shrugged, adding, "You look very beautiful though."

"I have a date," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Let me guess, the Mayor," Elsa said and nodded towards the street. Regina was approaching in a stunning dress. The other blonde turned her head as well, smiling even brighter by the sight of her, she looked absolutely stunning.

Regina blushed and smiled back as she came up to the two. She gave Emma a light peck on the cheek whispering, "You look very beautiful."

"You look…wow," Emma managed to get out. Regina giggled saying, "I was going for that, morning Elsa."

"Morning, Regina," Elsa said with a small smile. Emma held the door open for them in a gentleman like manor. Regina went inside and Emma followed along with Elsa. Elsa sat down in a booth while Emma held out a chair for her date near the window. The brunette sat down and smiled at her.

"You can order anything you like," Emma said ever so polite.

The brunette nodded and browsed thought the menu, halfway looking over it at the other woman. Both blushing whenever their eyes met.

Red watching them from the counter just shook her head, walking over to Elsa asking, "What can I get you?"

"A cup of tea would be great," said the other woman and smiled. Red nodded and walked over to the other couple saying, "Morning ladies."

"Morning, Red," said Emma with a smile, adding, "How did your night go?"

"Perfect, can't complain, so what can I get the two of you?" she wondered polite, pen and paper at the ready.

"Salad with fries on the side and a glass of white wine," Regina said, closing the menu.

"Make that a bottle and the same for me," said Emma with a smile. Ruby Red nodded and vanished back to the counter.

Regina frowned at Emma saying, "Salad, really?"

"I do like salad if you must know," Regina defended, Emma nodded and let a hand rest on top of Regina's. The brunette blushed feeling lost in her blue eyes.

Elsa smiled at them, before her eyes went up to Ruby Red at the counter, figuring that Halloween had been great, and even thought she wanted to find Anna, she didn't feel like leaving this place behind. She wanted to stay and celebrate Christmas with her wolf.  
On the table Regina was laughing heartfelt of something Emma said, she knew for a fact that the night before was probably the best thing that ever had happened to her. It was the start of something new and something she felt would last and that was something she really needed right now. Leaning over the table to kiss her cheek she found she didn't mind that at all, people might look all they wanted, in worst she could always curse them.

As for Emma she couldn't have been happier as she had won the queen of her heart at last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your POV :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I would love to hear your POV :o)


End file.
